Amor peligroso
by LUZMAMP
Summary: Una historia donde hay acción, suspenso, amor, capos de la droga, peligros, pasión, celos, compromiso, amistad, muerte… y lo mejor, personajes comunes que algunos podrían ser tu… léanla no se arrepentirán.


**Amor peligroso**

Una historia donde hay acción, suspenso, amor, capos de la droga, peligros, pasión, celos, compromiso, amistad, muerte… y lo mejor, personajes comunes que algunos podrían ser tu… léanla no se arrepentirán.

Bueno aquí les traigo esta historia o por los menos los personajes de esta, si les gusta necesitó que me lo hagan saber, para escribirla para ustedes. No soy escritora, simplemente esto lo hago por diversión. Primero les voy a presentar a los personajes principales la mayoría inventados por mi y otros de alguna serie o película (les voy a decir que actor o cantante va a interpretar a mis personajes por me gusta imaginarlo en una forma física).

* * *

Personajes:

La historia va a transcurrir en diferentes sitios ciudades y barrios en Venezuela.

LUCIA PALACIOS: mejor conocida por sus amigos como la nena. Una chica introvertida, muy linda, educada, tranquila, de clase media. Tiene 21 años, mediana estatura, morena de cabello largo castaño, liso ondulado, ojos color gris, delgadas pero con muchas curvas, trasero grande, senos bonitos pero de un tamaño normal. Es estudiante del 7mo semestre de ingeniería en una de las mejores universidades de caracas. Sus padres se encuentran en estados unidos, y le mandan dinero para mantenerse. Vive en la bombilla-petare en una casa juntos con sus hermanos y primos. Tiene un chevrolet aveo 2015 negro. La chica que todos los hombres que la conocen quieren tener. Soltera y sin compromiso.

GABRIEL FERNANDEZ: mejor conocido como "gabi o gavilán". Un hombre de 26 años. Rebelde y peligroso, un narco creciente, apoderado con su corta edad de los barrios de caracas y sus alrededores, con varios talleres de autos como fachadas de sus operaciones ilegales, como un gran compromiso por el bienestar de su gente. Comunidad y familia, son intocables para el, y a pesar de sus negocios hace mucho para que su familia y amigos estén bien. Alto, con buen cuerpo, blanco con una sonrisa encantadora, y tiene todo el talento para conquistar a cualquier mujer, un poco odioso, no sufre por mujeres. Tiene algunos tatuajes en sus brazos, cabello corto oscuro. Vive en un barrio grande llamado kuim. Vive con su hermano menor DIEGO, y su amigo que se convirtió en un hermano más KEVIN, en una casa grande, llena de artefactos de última tecnología. No tiene novia formal, pero tiene a todas las mujeres que quiere, y anda diariamente con mujeres diferentes todos los días. Tiene una hummer blanca blindada

SHARA PALACIOS: mejor conocida como la gata, una chica extrovertida, linda, divertida, le gusta el peligro, Clase media. Tiene 21 años igual que su prima hermana lucia. Alta, morena cabello negro largo y ondulado, ojos color ámbar, delgada con un cuerpo de envidia , senos operados tamaños normales, estudia 6to semestre de administración en una de las mejores universidades de caracas, al igual que sus hermana y sus primos los padres de ella se encuentran en los estados unidos. Le gusta bailar y la han contratado para bailar en algunos conciertos de cantantes de reggaetón. Una chica que muchos desean. Soltera, pero esta conociendo a varios posibles galanes. Tiene una camioneta meru azul.

DIEGO FERNANDEZ: hermano Y mano derecha del gabilan. Tiene 24 años, y sigue los pasos de su familia, el consentido de sus padres. Alto delgado pero con músculos, piel blanca cabello corto castaño oscuro. Al igual que su familia y amigos, vive en el barrio de kuim con su hermano mayor y su amigo que están en la misma banda de delitos apoderados de su región. Rebelde, le gustan los enfrentamientos, leal, pero se deja llevar por sus arranques de furia, impulsivo camioneta machito.

CRISTIAN FERNANDEZ: apodado H, hermano menor de gabriel. Tiene 23, leal, impulsivo, con un gran amor por los suyos, no le gustan las injusticias, agresivo cuando se molesta. Da la vida por sus hermanos, arriesgado, le gusta la adrenalina y eso lo hace meterse en problemas, esta en el negocio de la familia, extremadamente le gusta estar en peleas callejeras. Alto, un cuerpo de envidia, cara y sonrisa encantadora, y sabe que las mujeres se derriten con el, lo cual lo hace un poco arrogante. Le gusta la velocidad, tiene una moto R1. Soltero, y no quiere compromiso.

LA BANDA DEL GABILAN: la banda del gavilán esta formada por amigos y familia, con muchísimas personas trabajando para ellos, entre los principales de la banda se encuentra: KEVIN mejor amigo de gabi y diego, le gusta la acción, las fiestas, el dinero, es el DJ de la fiesta que organizan, mantiene una relación formal con Jessica pero disfrutando de todas las mujeres que puede. TITO: amigo, y cuñado de los Fernández, ya que mantiene una relación con Liliana hermana de gabi. YOMO: una de las manos derechas de gabi en caricuao otra zona de Miranda, alto y atractivo. LA LIEBRE: atractivo, cuerpo y cara hermosas, es amigo y trabaja para los Fernández. DOM: con un cuerpo imponente, trabaja para los Fernández en una zona de caracas. ENTRE MUCHOS OTROS PERSONAJES QUE FORMAN LA BANDA.

MUJERES: DIOSA: una de las mujeres más bonitas y operadas, le gusta llamar la atención de los hombres, la zorra mayor, tiene 24 años, y tiene un solo objetivo estar con gabi, le gusta el dinero y el poder. ROSA: linda, una mosquita muerta que quiere a diego como pareja, y es capaz de hacer todo para tenerlo. SHANON: la zorra fina, quiere posición y poder, y quiere obtener mediante su cuerpo. ENTRE OTRAS, LILA: mama de Liliana gabi y cristian con el GAEL: padre de gabi y Cristian, que luego que se separo de lila se metió con su hermana LAURA: madre de diego, y MARIA: maría hermana de diego, Cristian y gabi. A pesar de ese enredo familiar los hijos de lila, Laura y Gael se llevan muy bien y no se enredan la vida con los problemas de sus padres.

PALACIOS: CARLOS Y BRAITON, hermanos de lucia, CARLITOS Y KARLA, hermanos de shara están en estados unidos. ENRIQUE, JASON, JULIO, MISAEL, Y OTROS, primos de lucia y shara. Viven juntos en la bombilla.

 **COMIENZO**

 **LUCIA**

Shara nos vemos a las 5- decía lucia al bajarse del carro de su prima, en el estacionamiento de la universidad- ok te veo mas tarde- le respondió esta al verse al espejo, alborotando su cabellera negra.

Lucia entro a clases prestando toda la atención posible y tomando notas- tenia puesto un vestido casual azul claro, straple que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver hermosas piernas, su gran melena lisa con pequeñas ondas en las puntas llegaba justo antes de sus grandes caderas ocultas en el vaporoso vestido, acompañado con unas sandalias bajas azules con grises- compañeros no vamos a tener clases el resto de la tarde- decía una compañera de clases- lucia recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, vi la hora en su teléfono y faltaba 15 minutos para las 3 lo cual le daba 2 horas libres mientras esperaba a su prima- voy a mandarle un mensaje a shara

 _ **=Herma, tengo 2 horas libres, voy aprovechar e ir al centro comercial sambil a ver que cosas vemos para nuestra nueva casa. Te espero en la entrada a las 5 y 10. Te quiero.=**_

Lucia salió de la universidad camino a la estación del metro para llegar al sambil. Recorrió las tiendas de muebles, cuando se intereso por unos, estaba platicando con la empleada de la tienda en lo que recibió un mensaje.

 _ **=Shara "gata"**_

 _ **Estoy esperándote en el estacionamiento apúrate.=**_

Lucia se despidió de la empleada de la tienda y salió apresurada al estacionamiento en el ascensor, en lo que este abre las puertas, al salir se tropieza con un hombre el cual se le cae el teléfono- hay discúlpeme de verdad que no lo vi- le dijo lucia al agacharse a recoger el teléfono- tranquila no hay problema-le respondió el al tomar el teléfono que esta le daba, sin evitar quedarse mirando unos segundos que aparecieron eternos a los hermosos ojos grises de esta linda chica- lucia le sonrió y se alejo, dándose cuenta del lindo porte del hombre el cual se imagino que tendría unos 24 o 25 años

Hey chica- le grito el hombre- lucia volteo y lo miro- ¿algún hombre te ha dicho que eres hermosa?- lucia con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo señas de que si, cansada de escuchar siempre esa misma pregunta- y tienen razón eres realmente hermosa- le digo este regalándole la mas hermosa sonrisa y alejándose con la vista puesta en el teléfono-lucia sonrió y camino para el carro de la impaciente prima.

Hola-digo lucia al montarse en la camioneta-

¿y esa sonrisa?- pregunto shara al notar esa picardía en el rostro de su prima- es que acabo de ver a un chico que tiene la sonrisa mas linda que puedas imaginar- shara la miro y le dijo-¿y no lo buscaste de conocer?- lucia la miro- noo. Jajaja no le iba a decir ¿hola soy lucia y tu?

\- y porque no ps- le dijo shara, mientras manejaba a Guatire.

 **Gabriel**

No puedo hoy, dile a yomo que resuelva como pueda- dijo gabi al teléfono mientras manejaba hacia el estacionamiento del sambil, colgó y se bajo del carro llevando su teléfono en la mano, escribiéndole a su hermano en lo que llega el ascensor

" **Espérenme en la tienda que voy subiendo"**

Se tropieza con una chica distraída que le tumba el teléfono- hay discúlpeme de verdad que no lo vi- le dijo la chica al agacharse a recoger el teléfono- tranquila no hay problema-le respondió, mirándola de cerca, y quedando impresionado con los impresionantes ojos y dulce mirada de la chica que para el tenia cara de ángel, podría quedarse allí una eternidad detallando sus lindas facciones, sin duda el rostro mas lindo que había visto en su vida, teniendo en cuando que había visto y estado con las mujeres mas llamativas de la ciudad- la chica le sonrió y se alejo- sin poder evitarlo volteo a la chica que se alejaba, llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, dejando a relucir el llamativo cuerpo lleno de curvas que sin lugar a dudas seria como llegar al paraíso-¿ como una carita tan tierna como esa puede tener un cuerpo que incite tanta cosas malas? – pensó este

Hey chica- le grito – la preciosa chica volteo y lo miro- ¿algún hombre te ha dicho que eres hermosa?- ella le hizo señas de que si, con desanimo en la mirada que se notaba cansada de escuchar esas cursis palabras- y tienen razón eres realmente hermosa- le digo este regalándole la mas hermosa sonrisa – y llevándose con el la mas linda de las sonrisas grabadas en su memoria de la hermosa chica- se alejo caminando y subiendo al ascensor escribiéndole un texto a sus amigos- como voy a dejarla ir así de fácil, sin ni pedirle el numero- pensó el- no gabi, no vale la pena meter ese ángel en esta vida-

Llego a la tienda se encontró con diego, Kevin y tito. Estuvieron comprando ropa, y luego fueron a cenar y de allí, se fueron a la guaira donde tenían una fiesta en la playa.

 **SHARA**

Estaciono mi camioneta en la redoma cerca de donde se encuentra la casa que compramos entre las 2, es una casa grande la cual compartimos en 2 partes iguales, y estamos remodelando a gusto de cada quien. Por los momentos vivimos con todos nuestros primos, cosa que es bien por una parte es divertido, pero a la vez hace falta esa privacidad que nos daría vivir solas, a demás de que ellos son muy desordenados y al vivir en una casa con 5 hombres y siendo 2 las mujeres se imaginaran para quien queda el trabajo.

-ya quiero que este lista- me dice lucia al cerrar la puerta del carro-

No te hagas ilusiones- le respondo al recordar que el maestro de obra nos dijo telefónicamente que aproximadamente en tres meses van a entregarnos todo listo.

Caminamos a la entrada la cual abrimos, es una entrada de paredes altas y rejas, compartiendo juntas un pequeño porche que da al estacionamiento amplio como para entrar fácilmente 2 carros, luego del porche están dos entradas que seria nuestra casas separadas, por una gruesa pared, primero pasamos a la casa que seria la de lucia, mientras ella hablaba con el jefe de obra me di una vuelta por el lugar, lucia prefirió dividir la casa de un modo donde tenia una cocina grande y luminosa con una mesón tipo isla, no quiso un espacio para tener comedor, si no una sala que da directamente con la cocina, su cuarto en tamaño grande pero no demasiado con una puerta que da a un cuartito pequeño que seria utilizado como closet, no eligió baño dentro de su habitación, al salir de su cuarto frente queda un cuarto de baño grande con va a llevar tina incluida, y al lado una pequeña habitación para visitas. Al final del pasillo teníamos un pequeño patio donde se comunicaran las 2 casas en ese patio teníamos una pequeña habitación que seria utilizado por las 2 como un lavandero. De allí pase a mi casa, que a mi gusto quise tener una sala-comedor grande, una cocina, pequeña de estilo moderno, un baño grande, mi habitación grande con un closet que tanto amo. Lucia estaba en el porche hablando por teléfono, y creo que con alguien de fuera de la casa pero no le preste mucha atención. Al momento de terminar la conversación quedamos en que la casa en aproximadamente 2 meses iba a quedar lista. Lista para irnos, me llego donde esta lucia para irnos lucia y veo que estaba hablando con un chico realmente guapo, alto con un abdomen marcado ya que estaba sin camisa, se nota que trabaja en su cuerpo, cara de muñeco, corte de pelo moderno en fin un chico que esta muy bueno, y yo tengo buen gusto en todo jaja.

-Nos vamos lucia- dije al acercarme, y viendo la cara de pocos amigos que lucia le daba al chico.

Así que lucia- dijo el- espero que tu no seas una antipática como tu hermana- dijo el viéndome a mi- soy Cristian pero tu puedes llamarme hache, ¿ustedes son las nuevas vecinas?- pregunto viéndome a mi- si- le respondí- soy shara mucho gusto- dije dándole la mano, increíblemente estaba de buen humor, porque este papelito es al revés normalmente, lucia es la dulce chica educada y yo la pedante odiosa- el gusto es mío, y bueno no hace falta decirle que estoy a su orden para cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy seguro que les va a gustar esto por aquí, se van a divertir mucho, hasta luego bonitas, nos vemos en nuestra cita lucia- dijo caminando a la que me imagino que seria su casa- en tus sueños le respondió lucia-

-Jajaja ok estoy algo confundida, me puedes decir ¿que fue lo que paso alli? – le pregunte a lucia mientras nos montábamos en mi carro.

-Nada ese estúpido arrogante, que cree que puede tener a las mujeres que quiera- dijo lucia con su cara de brava.

-Mmm me pareció lindo- le dije, al manejar camino a la casa-

Me miro con cara de pocos amigos- pero lo que tienen de lindo también le sobra de creído- dijo mirando al teléfono- ¿y se puede saber que es lo que te pasa a ti?- pregunto.

La verdad no lo se, estoy de muy buen humor- le dije- hoy intercambiamos los papeles.

Llegamos a la casa, nos cambiamos y nos pusimos ropa deportiva y de allí nos fuimos al gimnasio.

 **Cristian**

Iba manejando para llegar a la guaira, donde íbamos a una fiesta que estaba organizando la liebre para estrenar la casa que se compro con la ultima comisión del trabajo que hicimos en Colombia- recordé la conversación que tuve hace un par de horas con mi futura chica.

…...

Hey linda- le dije- ella volteo y me miro de arriba a bajo-se que soy lindo pero por favor no me comas con la mirada- le dije y me reí, no le causo mucha gracia por me gane una mala mirada de esos ojos grises que ¡dios que lindos ojos, mejor dicho que linda toda ella! Aunque no puedo descifrar muy bien el cuerpo que se gasta porque tiene un vestido azul un poco holgado, pero lo que puedo ver, se ve excelente- ¿eres la nueva vecina?

Eso no es problema tuyo- me dijo- uuy pero se molesto la niña, me llamo cristian y tu?- le pregunte- mira chico, si soy o no soy tu nueva vecina no es tu problema, y mi nombre te lo debo, así que deja de molestar y vete- me dijo, ja y esta que se cree pensé yo-

Mira preciosa no quise ser grosero, por lo que veo estas en tus días porque no creo que ese sea el humor de una chica tan linda, ¿dame tu número? Y así nos conocemos mejor, te enamoras de este chico lindo, ya que eso va a ocurrir por soy encantador- le dije para hacerla molestar un poco, lo cual ocurrió por me contesto-

Mira Cristian o como te llames, eso no va a pasar, puede que con tu cara bonita y dialogo preparado consigas a chicas, pero yo no soy así, y en tu vida vas a enamorar a alguien como yo, ya que me gustan los hombres maduros, no los niñatos como tu. Así que vete y no pierdas el tiempo- me dijo con cara de cansancio, como que me dicen hache yo la enamoro pensé-

¿Dame una oportunidad y veras como cambias de parecer?- le dije- me miro con cara de cansancio y se puso a revisar su teléfono para tratar de ignorarme- hayyy bonita, te prometo que valdrá la pena, dame tu numero o tu dirección- hagamos algo- le dige- yo voy a conseguir tu numero y te llamo y asi salimos por allí a conocernos ¿te parece? –

Ok Cristian si quieres el lunes me llamas y nos vemos- me dijo con sarcasmo-

En eso llega una morena y le dice- Nos vamos lucia-le dije- espero que tu no seas una antipática como tu hermana- le dije suponiendo que eran hermanas porque esta también es una belleza, la piel morena un poco mas oscura que lucia, con un cabello largo negro y ondulado que llevaba desordenado y se nota que bien cuidado, senos de un tamaño perfecto, me imagino que son operados, porque tenia una camiseta que le resaltaba ese atributo, cintura delgada y que trasero grande que queda perfecto con sus piernas descubiertas por el short corte alto que llevaba, y que ojos al igual que su hermana tiene ojos bonitos, pero no del color gris, si no de un color ámbar que le hacían ver un poco sínica y descarada- soy Cristian pero tu puedes llamarme hache, ¿ustedes son las nuevas vecinas?- le pregunte, sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta de parte de lucia - si- me respondió- soy shara mucho gusto- dijo dándome la mano- el gusto es mío, y bueno no hace falta decirle que estoy a su orden para cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy seguro que les va a gustar esto por aquí, se van a divertir mucho, hasta luego bonitas, nos vemos en nuestra cita lucia- dije dándome vuelta y entrando a bañarme y cambiarme para ir a la fiesta.

…...

Llegue a la casa de la liebre, me fui al patio donde estaban los muchachos cerca de la piscina, los salude y agarre bebida-

Hey hache, mira que más puedes pedir, alcohol, mujeres como las quieras y amigos- dice la liebre al sentarse-

 **DIEGO**

Estamos en la fiesta, donde hay muchas mujeres operadisiomas, pero todavía no a llagado la quiero para mi esta noche, en eso viene entrando shanon que se va directamente a montarse encima de gabiel el cual también la abraza y le da un beso- la mayoría de las mujeres estaban en traje de baño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación-

Mi amor- siento que me abrazan por detrás y volteo y me consigo con mi linda rosa, uuy como me gusta esta mujer, tetas y culo operado, morena, pelo liso linda cara, la abrazo le doy un beso- me extrañaste?- me pregunta-

Claro que te extrañe- le dije tomándola por las nalgas y oliendo sus senos- nos vamos a un lugar privado?-

Si- me respondió ella besándome apasionadamente-

Nos fuimos a una de las habitaciones y allí me demostró por es una de mis favoritas…

…...

Una hora después salgo de la habitación donde rosa se queda poniéndose el traje de baño. Veo que los muchachos están tomando y bailando y demás-

Gabriel y esa cara- pregunte al notar que estaba molesto- nada solo que shanon no entiende que yo no quiero nada serio con nadie, y quiere a juro decir que es mi mujer- respondió- pero porque no te vas un rato con la diosa mira que la tienes abandonada y no deja de llamar buscándote- le dije- si eso voy a hacer, chao.

Gabriel se despidió de todos, menos claro esta de Shannon que no andaba por el lugar. Que al rato llego buscándolo molesta y me imagino que llenándole el teléfono de llamadas a gabi- que suerte tiene 2 mujeres mas buenotas y lindas de la ciudad- pensé.

La fiesta siguió los muchachos todos estaban con sus mujeres, yo termine llevando al hotel a joancy.

 **Gabriel**

Llame a diosa para que fuera a mi casa en kuim, y ella acepto encantada. Debería de conseguirme a otras para divertirme, shanon es linda y tiene un cuerpo que me encanta, y diosa no se queda atrás, son las mujeres que todos los hombres quieren, pero yo no me puedo comprometer de novio con ninguna, luego vienen las peleas, los celos, y bla bla bla… Pero no se porque no dejo de pensar en la chica del estacionamiento, he estado pensando en ella desde que la vi. – Hola diosa- la salude abriéndole la puerta y dirigiéndome al cuarto- bb como te extrañe- me digo ella al quitarse la ropa…

* * *

Este seria el primer capitulo, me gustaría saber si la quieren leer para yo seguir escribiendo. Chaito.


End file.
